Fukuro
Fukuro (梟 Fukurō) is a member of Trinity Raven, a group in the assassin guild Death's Head Caucus, that worked under Jellal Fernandes. He is voiced by Rikiya Koyama in the Japanese version of the anime, and Daniel Penz in the English version. Appearance Fukuro has heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it. In the manga, his shorts bear some kanji on the left leg; in the anime, however, these were replaced by a flame motif; a flame is also tattooed on Fukuro's left calf. His rockets, attached to his back by a pair of large straps passing above and below his arms, are extremely long, and each bears the word Justice imprinted on it four times. In the anime, they were portrayed differently, sporting no writings and possessing much bulkier forms. Fukuro's appearance slightly changes when he "eats" his opponents as seen when he ate Natsu. During Natsu's digestion process, apart from taking his Magic, Fukuro grew a patch of Natsu's hair on the middle of his head and also adopted eyes similar to Natsu's own. Magic and Abilities Jet Magic: Fukuro employs this Holder Magic involving the use of jets. He uses them mainly for combat and transportation. This allows Fukuro to maneuver around and flank his opponents freely in battle. *'Judgement Hou': Fukuro fires a blast of energy at the opponent which does external and internal damage. *'Jet Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch himself at his target. *'Missile Ho Ho Hou': Fukuro launches his rocket packs at his opponent. Fukuro can control the path of the rocket packs and there are arms which come out from the bottom of each one to grab the opponent. After grabbing the target with his rockets, he can make them spin in a circle: this was used to take advantage of Natsu's motion sickness. Absorption Magic: Fukuro employs this Caster Magic to absorb his opponent's Magic by digesting them whole after capturing them. Once his target is fully digested approximately within ten minutes, their Magics will become his permanently though it wasn't as powerful as the original wielder's. *'Capture': Fukuro's most unusual technique and the source of his power. Fukuro eats his opponents and takes their Magic as his own, once he has digested them they become permanently part of his power. However, the strength of the obtained power doesn't seem to be as powerful as the original wielder's, proven when Fukuro used Natsu's fire breath on Gray and it had no effect on him, with Gray commenting that those flames were nothing compared to Natsu's. **'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic': He was able to use this type of Magic after "eating" Natsu Dragneel, granting him control over a fire dragon's abilities. ***'Fire Ho Ho Hou': After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gained this attack which allows him to shoot fire at his opponent from his fist. ***'Fire Dragon's Roar': After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gained this attack which allows him to breath fire at his opponent, pretty similar to Natsu's version. Unique Physiology: Fukuro has an owl head, giving him some unique abilities. *'Night Vision': Thanks to his owl's head, Fukuro is capable of perfectly seeing in the darkness, having been able to see through Simon's Dark Moment. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fukuro displayed great prowess in unarmed combat, having been able to fight pair to pair with Natsu, an extremely proficient hand-to-hand fighter. Enhanced Durability: Fukuro has shown to possess a high degree of physical durability, receiving Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw attack on his face and acting as if nothing happened, with no visible injuries on himself. Trivia *Amongst his fellow Assassins, Fukuro is the one most living up to Trinity Raven's bird-theme, with "Fukuro" being Japanese for "Owl", and his appearance and screeches mirroring the animal's theme as well. Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hypocrites Category:Anthropomorphic